La boda
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: Los niños quieren jugar a la boda y deciden que Emma será la novia. El problema es decidir quién será el novio.


_The Promised Neverland pertenece a Kaiu Shirai._

_Este fanfic está situado después del capítulo 2 del animé._

* * *

**La boda**

* * *

— ¡Juguemos, Emma! — Exclamó uno de los pequeños corriendo en compañía de sus hermanos. Todos tenían entre cinco y seis.

La muchacha no pudo resistirse y aceptó. No sabía cuánto tiempo se prolongaría esa felicidad artificial que con tanto esfuerzo mantenían para evitar las sospechas de Mamá, por lo que no dejaría de jugar con sus hermanitos si la oportunidad se presentaba.

Norman y ella llevaban poco tiempo de haberse enterado de la verdad y Ray se les había sumado hace solo unos días a la misión. Lo mejor que podían hacer para simular que todo estaba bien era seguir divirtiéndose en el extenso terreno que rodeaba el supuesto orfanato, como cada día antes del horrible descubrimiento.

— De acuerdo… ¿qué quieren jugar? — Preguntó la chica, entusiasta.

— ¡A la boda! — Saltó de improviso una de las pequeñas, desconcertando a Emma por un instante.

— ¿La boda?

— ¡Sí, quiero ser una linda novia!

Este comentario arrebató del rostro de Emma una expresión llena de amargura. ¿Realmente podría llegar a convertirse en una novia en un sitio tan nefasto como aquel?

_"Tranquila. Disimula. Mamá puede estarnos observando desde el interior de nuestro hogar."_

— ¡Tú eres muy pequeña para ser una novia! — Protestó uno de sus hermanitos de manera burlona, acaparando la atención del grupo. — Solo los mayores se casan, tooooonta~

— ¡No soy tonta! — Reclamó la niña que deseaba ser novia, aferrándose molesta a la falda de su hermana mayor. — Entonces… ¡seré la niña de las flores y Emma será la novia!

La chica de los cabellos naranjas tardó en reaccionar. Estaba demasiado perdida en sus cavilaciones como para siquiera seguir el hilo de la conversación.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? — Dijo tras un breve silencio.

— ¡Eso suena bien! — Exclamó Phil, quien se encontraba entre los pequeños. — Puedes casarte y hacer una fiesta.

— Eh… bueno… — Emma no sabía qué decir. Todos le observaban expectantes, con la joven ilusión dibujada en sus rostros. Nunca antes se había imaginado a sí misma como una novia, pero si se trataba de complacer a sus queridos hermanos no tenía problema en jugar a la boda. — Está bien. Lo haré.

— ¡Qué bien! — Saltaron todos los niños al unísono, incluso aquellos que no estaban muy convencidos del juego.

Después de todo, si Emma participaba todo se volvía automáticamente más divertido.

— Ahora necesitamos un novio... — Comentó la misma pequeña que sugirió el juego.

— ¿Con quién te quieres casar, Emma? — Preguntó otra de las niñas con sus grandes y brillantes ojitos llenos de curiosidad mientras se aferraba a un peluche de felpa.

Emma ladeó el rostro, un tanto confundida.

— ¡Yo quiero casarme con Emma! — Saltó Phil antes de que la mayor pudiese responder.

— ¡Phil, tú también eres muy pequeño! — Protestó otro de los niños.

No muy lejos de ahí, Norman y Ray observaban desde la sombra de un árbol el juego de sus hermanitos, sonriendo ante sus ocurrencias.

— Anda, esta es tu oportunidad. — Comentó Ray desde su posición, divertido. Observaba de soslayo a Norman, quien se encontraba de pie junto a él con la mirada clavada en Emma.

El albino se limitó a sonreír.

— Puede.

Ray lo sabía. Incluso si Norman no se lo hubiese dicho. Estaba claro.

— ¡Ah, ahí están Norman y Ray! — Escucharon decir de pronto.

Después de una breve conversación con el grupo, Phil se acercó entusiasta a sus hermanos mayores. Emma le siguió extrañada, reuniéndose con los aludidos bajo el árbol que protagonizaba la extensión del pastizal. Los tres intercambiaron miradas en lo que esperaban que el pequeño se decidiera a hablar.

— Emma, ¿te quieres casar con Norman o con Ray? — Phil preguntó esto con tanta resolución y seriedad —propias de un niño tan inteligente como él— que desconcertó de golpe a los mayores, cuya impresión fue suficiente para olvidar que estaban hablando de un simple juego.

— ¿Eh? — Los pensamientos de Emma hicieron algo parecido a un cortocircuito. Los colores le subieron al rostro sin comprender realmente por qué. Norman lo notó. — ¡Qué cosas dices, Phil! Está claro que nosotros somos hermanos y los hermanos no se casan entre ellos.

— Pero necesitamos un novio... — Le recordó, decidido a continuar con la boda.

— Ah… es cierto. — Emma cayó en cuenta de eso y dejó escapar una risita nerviosa en tanto se llevaba una mano a la nuca. _"¡Qué torpe! Por un momento olvidé que estábamos jugando."_ — Pues bien… ¿qué tal Ray?

Emma sonreía como siempre, de manera luminosa e inocente, ignorando por completo el efecto de sus palabras. Ignorando que, para Ray, escucharle decir eso fue como si acabasen de amenazar su yugular con el filo de un cuchillo.

Temió por su vida.

— ¿Qué? — Soltó más perplejo que avergonzado.

— ¡Vamos a casarnos! — Declaró Emma abiertamente, extendiendo una mano hacia el sombrío muchacho. Ya no existían atisbos de su nerviosismo anterior, por el contrario, parecía _entusiasmada_ con la idea de jugar a casarse.

Ray tragó saliva y desvió la vista hacia un punto indefinido del terreno. A su lado, la presencia de Norman se sentía cada vez más pesada y oscura, como si una bestia comparable a los demonios del exterior estuviese siendo alimentada con cada avance de Emma. Hizo lo posible para no voltearse a mirarlo y argumentar con su infranqueable lógica porqué la respuesta era un rotundo NO.

— E-Emma… ¿no te habrás equivocado de novio? — Comenzó diciendo Ray, luchando por no parecer nervioso.

— ¿Eh? ¿No quieres? — Preguntó la muchacha, sin comprender.

— No es que no quiera, es que aprecio mi vida. — Le respondió él en un murmullo que acabó por exasperar completamente a Emma.

— ¡No entiendo de qué estás hablando! — Exclamó en son de protesta. — ¡Vamos, organicemos una hermosa boda con fiesta y flores! ¡Es solo un juego! — No lucía realmente afectada por el rechazo de Ray, pero no podía entender por qué no se integraba. ¿Acaso no entendía que esos maravillosos días podían no repetirse? — Anda, hazlo por los niños. — Le insistió, juntando ambas palmas en un gesto suplicante y cómico.

El chico volteó hacia ella, sintiéndose un poco mal por negarse a participar en esa tontería. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Podía sentir la mirada de Norman clavada en su nuca… más furioso de lo que era capaz de expresar.

Decidió hablar un poco más en serio:

— Emma, como te digo, no me molesta, pero…

— ¿Por qué escogiste a Ray? — La voz de Norman le interrumpió en seco.

Y a pesar de que sonaba tan amable como siempre, Ray podía captar perfectamente el hielo en sus palabras.

— ¿Uh? ¿Por qué? — Se preguntó Emma, pensativa. Ella no podía leer el ambiente ni dimensionar lo doloroso que resultaba para el albino no haber sido escogido. — ¡Pues no lo sé! Lo llamé al azar.

La simpleza de su respuesta pareció apagar el brillo en los ojos de Norman, antes vivos por los celos. Ray no supo si era mejor percibirlo así, secretamente disgustado con él por recibir una atención que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, o verlo como ahora, con una clara expresión de derrota.

Phil no entendía nada. Solo quería un novio para Emma.

Y Ray era el único que podía hacer algo al respecto.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que Norman sería mucho mejor esposo que yo. — Intervino mientras colocaba estratégicamente una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. — Además, estoy cansado y ya sabes… me gusta estar solo y no va conmigo eso de casar-

— ¿Tú quieres, Norman? — Interrumpió Emma, observando al chico con gran ilusión.

Norman pareció volver a la vida con esa pregunta. No había ni una sola pizca de malicia o intencionalidad en ella. Él lo supo entonces.

— Sí. Hace tiempo no juego con los niños. — Le respondió con una sonrisa, ya más tranquilo. Volvía a ser él mismo, tal y como lo conocían Ray y Emma.

— ¡Genial! — Exclamó ella con sincero entusiasmo, tomando a Norman de la mano y llevándolo de este modo hacia los niños, quienes ya se encontraban preparando el vestido de Emma, que básicamente estaba compuesto por una sábana blanca y algunas flores recogidas del bosque. — ¡Nos vemos luego, Ray!

Ray despidió a sus hermanos con un gesto, muy aliviado de ver la expresión cautivada del albino dirigida hacia su querida Emma. Sin lugar a dudas, bastaba una sonrisa suya para volver a iluminar el día de cualquiera. Era como tener un sol personal.

Y creyéndose solo, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. _"Me salvé."_

O eso creyó.

Una mirada inquisidora le observaba aún.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Phil? — Preguntó Ray al notar al pequeño a su lado.

— Tu cara está roja. — Le dijo Phil, encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver con el grupo.

Emma ya tenía la sábana puesta en la cabeza y Norman le estaba fabricando una modesta corona de flores.

Ray contuvo la respiración y se llevó una mano al rostro enardecido.

_"Mierda…"_

* * *

**¿Fin?**


End file.
